


Hope for the Future

by Kneeshee



Series: Stark Siblings [9]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Peggy Carter Lives, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Stark Siblings for the win, selene isnt the only one with cool powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneeshee/pseuds/Kneeshee
Summary: Wanda does some apologizing and shows off her branding. A blast into the past. An explanation. Love goddesses sticking their nose into things. Man, oh man, what did the Stark Siblings get themselves into now?





	Hope for the Future

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose to have been posted this at midday but I took a nap. So lets pretend for a moment that this is an alternate universe and its midday.
> 
> still need that editor.

It’s not that Tony doesn’t trust the Greek gods (he doesn’t). It’s just that he worries. It’s perfectly reasonable that Tony watches over his children’s vitals like a hawk nearly a week after the attack. It’s not irrational that he’s kept them on bed rest either. He’s just trying to protect them especially since there was a press conference coming up. He found that stupid. They had who knows how long they had before a intergalactic titan came to destroy the earth and people would rather worry about who else carries his last name.

That was probably why he didn’t hear when she entered the room.

“Boss, Miss Maximoff is here,” F.R.I.DA.Y. announced knocking Tony out of his stupor. He blinked and looked up to see Wanda hoveringly sheepishly near the door. He motioned her forward while subconsciously making sure he had on his magic resistance bracelet.

When she sat down, he leaned back in his seat and looked at her, “What can I do for you, Wanda?”

She nervously wrung her hands in front of her. She looked up at him blinking back tears and Tony can admit that he was internally freaking out. “I came to apologize.”

“Apologize?”

She nodded her head quickly with tears streaming down her facing. “I’m sure you know that I have been trying to talk with Pietro and Vision unsuccessfully since I have been here. They stood me constantly that they would speak to me until I apologized for my actions against you, but I was so blinded by my hatred towards you that I refused and continued to try to force them into talking to me. But the day of the attack, Selene and I had an argument..,”

“She sneered words at me about… about Steve that caught my attention and made me wonder. Pietro and Vision came to talk to me afterwards. They broke these down for me and explained how my actions were wrong even if I felt that they were right. Vision brought me some documents and they have led to me to spend the better part of the week trying to imagine how my life would’ve been if I didn’t join Hydra. And it was the most shocking thing to find out. You didn’t even make nor sell the bomb…”

“It feels as if my whole life is a lie. I followed Steve because he was not you. I didn’t care that he was Captain America. As long as he wasn’t Tony Stark, then they must be right. They must be good. But Steve used me. I had always hated how he babied me yet it makes sense. He wanted me to follow behind him in some childlike adoration not even knowing that I would’ve done so just because he wasn’t you…”

“But I should’ve followed you. From the moment you became Iron Man, you had only been trying to help and I was so blinded by my anger and pain to realize that. Even after I crept into your dreams, you still tried to help me. You were trying to get me to become a citizen and protecting me from those that wished me harm. Yet Steve only wanted me to help him help his friend escape…”

She pulled down the collar to her shirt to reveal a red star, “I did not know where this came from. It appeared over night, yet when Pietro saw it… he told Francis who told Selene. The boys dragged me to her bedroom and the three of them stared. Francis eventually told me that I had been branded by a god for all of the blood on my hands. That was the first time Selene ever looked at me with pity, but she still told me that there was a way to help me remove it…”

“There is a goddess named Hecate. Francis thinks that if I want then, he could ask her if she would help me control my powers. But only I want…”

She shook her head quickly. She realizes that she was getting off track and she needed to end this quickly. She was already taking up so much of his time.

“Stark. Tony, I am so sorry for all of my actions against you. I apologize for planting the idea of Ultron into your head. Blaming you for everything that went wrong in my life. I am sorry for using my powers on you without your consent. For throwing those cars onto you and harming Vision. I understand if you do not accept my apology. I-I am an adult and it’s about time I started acting like one.”

Wanda gave him a watery smile before standing up to leave. Tony reached out quickly and grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at him. He took a deep breath before giving her a hesitant smile.

“I don’t forgive you. Not yet. I think I can one day, but Wanda, it’s your choice if you want help with your magic. There are people here on earth that can help you. You could ask Thor or Torunn to speak with Loki or anyone else on Asgard to help you. Or you can stay and practice on your own. Trial and error never hurts.”

Wanda nodded her head at him and he released her wrist. She pulled the collar of her shirt back up to cover the brand before leaving out.

“I need a drink,” Tony groaned before laying his head on his desk.

\--

When Francis woke up from his midday nap, he blinked his eyes to realize that he was big spooning Selene. His eyes went wide and he carefully removed himself from her relying on his stealth powers that he got from the twin archers. A part of him cursed Lady Aphrodite for deciding to take such interest in his and Selene’s bond.

Once he succeeded in getting off the bed and out of the room with her, he headed towards the kitchen. He took a glance down at his close to see what he had on and noticed he was wearing just his boxers.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and prayed to his mistress that he did _not_ have sex with his little sister.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on towards the kitchen running a hand through his hair. When he got there, he immediately wanted to turn around and walk back. For one, his younger half siblings were in that room. His _notmom_ -mom was in there. Aunt Peggy and Cousin Ronnie. Aunt Maria and Aunt May. Uncle Bruce. Uncle Phil and Uncle Fury. Uncles of Royalty. Aunt Shuri. And just his fucking luck… the renegades.

A smart part of him was kind of happy that his stepfather and his team had gone back to space. Apparently, there was a situation and they needed to find out how long before the intergalactic asshole got to earth.

Sighing, Francis called on his power of photokinesis. Basically shifting the light around him into a form of clothing. He dimmed them down because hey, no one wants to go blind for looking at sweat pants. He walked into the kitchen. He tousled Cooper’s hair, accepted the kiss on the cheek from Lila, tickled Nathaniel’s stomach, and placed a kiss on his _notmom-_ mom’s cheek.

“Lover boy finally awakens,” he hears from behind him. When he turns, he notices Torunn cuddled into her Uncle Loki’s side covered in her father’s cape.

He ignores the blood rushing to his face and sniff in disdain, “I have no idea what you’re talking about, princess.”

Her twinkling laugh reached his ears as he accepted the plate from his Aunt Peggy. He moved to sit by Torunn’s feet when Pym enlarged snatched some bacon off his plate then shrunk again.

“He’s hiding from Dad,” James’ stated as he walked into the room. “Since he has the three of them on bed rest, Pym has taken to escaping and Torunn uses her father and uncle as a way to get out of her room. Selene… Selene doesn't mind much.”

A stab of guilt hits Francis likes a batting ram. He recalls a few days after she woke up; they escaped to Olympus. They didn’t know they were walking to into a battle zone. Selene took a hard hit to her head and somehow blamed herself for not noticing the attacker. ~~Francis knows it’s his fault for letting her go to Olympus.~~ She had been doing well even after they dumped her body into a lake to heal her wounds. She was better and with Francis and Pietro’s worrying, listens to being on bed rest so as long as she got anything she wanted.

 ~~Not knowing that Francis would move mountains for her.~~ Dammit! Why, oh why, did Lady Aphrodite take interest in their bond?!

It didn’t take long for his other brothers to enter the room. Pietro racing around the kitchen and Azari threatening to shock him if he tripped him one more time.

Francis should’ve known that the somewhat peaceful moment would’ve been ruined.

“Is this how it was for you all back in your dimension,” _her_ voice rang out. Francis squeezed his eyes shut concentrating on keep his powers at bay. How dare they? How dare they bring up such pain?

Then tension in the room increased dramatically as Francis and his adopted siblings san Pietro lost themselves in their thoughts. Their memories.

_A small blonde boy running after his father holding one of his mother escrima sticks._

_Loud laughter._

_Screams. Tears. Despair. Lifeless eyes._

_Destruction._

_“MOMMY!” “BOBBI!”_

_Running. Hiding. Screaming. Crying._

_Destruction._

_“DADDY!” “I love you, kid.”_

_“Name’s Hawkeye.”_

_“I thought I was the last one.”_

_“What do you think my father would have done, Stark?”_

_“Anything for to impress a girl right?”_

_“TONY!”_

“Francis? Francis?!”

He blinked and realized that his Aunt Peggy was crouching in front of him looking at him in concern. He was lying on his slightly on his side and she helped him sit up.

“What happened?” He vaguely heard Azari croak out. Aunt Peggy turned to look at him and the concern was still clear in her eyes, “You all blacked out after Natasha questioned about your dimension.”

_Blue eyes losing the light of life fast crossed his mind. “I love you, kid.”_

Francis was a man. He was the champion of the Twin Archers. He would not cry. _But boy, did he want to._

He didn’t realize when he was transferred into Laura’s hold. He felt the love he sometimes gets from Lady Artemis. That kind of love he always fills from Queen Hera and Lady Hestia. The love of a mother and the love of safe place.

“Shhh. It’s alright, Francis. You don’t have to tell us if you don’t want to,” she whispered into his ear. Francis was a man. He was the champion of the Twin Archers. _And he cried._

“And then came the day, unlike any other” he heard James speak. It was the story he heard one of his siblings tell the other. When their dreams became nightmares and they woke screaming after seeing the vast nature of the multiverse. When they screamed themselves horse waking from seeing Ultron looking over them. He remember Torunn or Selene telling it to him when he couldn’t get the sight of his father’s eyes out of his head. When it turned to one of his siblings that were dying in front of him.

“When Earth’s mightiest heroes were united against a common threat,” Torunn chimed in.

“The Soldier,” James stated looking at Steve Rogers.

“The God,” Torunn said as she looked to her father.

“The Knight,” all of them stated.

“The Spy,” a new voice chimed in. Selene walked into the room in one of her robes looking increasingly tired. She didn’t say anything as she shared a glance with her mother.

“The Giant,” Pym said as he enlarged.

“The King,” Azari stated as he gazed upon his father.

“The Pixie,” Pym stated.

“The Ghost,” they said as Vision floated into the room.

“And the Archer,” Francis said as he look at his own dad.

“On that day, the Avengers were born,” Azari continued.

“To fight foes that no single hero could withstand: time-traveling conquerors, alien invaders, and masters of evil,” Pym spoke from his side.

“The Avengers vanquished them all,” Francis said tiredly.

“And finally, when the world was at peace, the heroes built lives of their own,” they all stated together. This time when they got lost in their memories they remember good memories few as they were. They paid no mind to everyone moving closer and around them.

“The Solider and Spy fell in love,” James and Selene whispered dreaming of the parents they really got the chance to meet.

“As did the Giant and Pixie,” Pym stated as he once again remembered that he may have gotten to meet another version of his dad. He’ll never be able to meet a version of his mother.

“The King found his Queen,” Azari stated as lightning shot up his arms.

“And the Thunder God returned to his kingdom far away from the world of man,” Torunn whispered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

“And one by one, the children of the Avengers came to be,” James said smiling slightly.

“Children who would one day become a new generation of heroes,” Francis smirked.

The amusement dropped off all of their faces at the next lien.

“But in time, evil returned,” they paused as they all shivered. “An evil called Ultron.”

“Ultron wanted nothing less than total dominion over the world,” Selene sneered.

“But the Avengers stood in its way,” Pym sniffled.

“Sadly, their defeat was inevitable.”

Francis couldn’t tell which sibling of his let out the choke sob. He was too deep in staring at lifeless blue eyes.

“But before they fell, the Avengers hid their children in a faraway place,” Azari piped up. Distinctively, Francis wanted to let out a snort. Yeah, his faraway place was the slums of ~~New York~~ Ultron City. “Where they would grow up safe from Ultron’s grasp.”

“Because the Avengers knew that as long as their children were alive, there was hope.” They all said. “Hope for the future.”

It was quiet for a moment before Selene began to cry loudly. James pulled his twin to his side and they all said nothing as she mourned a lost not many could understand.

“Our Uncle Tony used to tell us that story many times as he went to bed,” Torunn stated. “You think we follow behind our dad just because he is our father. No, we follow behind him because he is the only parent we ever really knew.”

“You ask how it was back in our dimension, yet the only one who can give you a better description of the real world would be Francis,” Selene snapped. “But he explained our story once and he did it alone, we won’t let that happen again.”

“James, Azari, Pym, Selene, and I were raised by Tony. Francis was the only one to be raised by his birth father,” Torunn stated.

“I was nine when my dad died. Ultron killed him without a second thought. He died right in front of me,” Francis stated as he shivered again.”

“We basically lived in hidden bungalow in the Arctic. We trained and played and did everything in there. He didn’t keep secrets from us. We knew about Ultron. We knew about our parents. You can imagine that grew boring for us fairly quickly no matter how much our Tony created something to keep us entertained,” Azari said. “Torunn prayed to her father every day. Selene mostly kept to herself training whenever she got the chance or following Tony around. James mostly slept all day and blew everything off. It was mainly Pym and I finding any kind of way to keep entertained. Let it be known that Pym is a cheater a tag.”

“Hey!” Pym objected immediately. The rest of their siblings chuckled somewhat breaking the tension in the room.

“The most exciting thing to every happen to us was the day our Vision crashed landed into the bungalow. We followed them to Tony’s workshop even though he had ordered us to stay in my room.”

“Down there, we noticed things robots that Uncle Tony modeled after you all. James accidently activated it,” Selene sent a glare over to her brother. “Which led Ultron to finding our location. The second Ultron saw us. He tried to kill us!”

James placed a calming hand on her shoulder before continuing, “Tony managed to save us and sent us away with Vision. We were supposed to head to the Savage Lands.”

Francis actually snorted this time, “I’m sure you noticed that we’re the kids of the avengers so we’re all pretty stubborn.”

“We figured that Ultron had taken Tony captive, so we got Pym to fly us to Ultra City. Or what you know it as… New York.”

Gasps were heard and Francis internally rolled his eyes. “I met up with them after I saved their lives from some Ultrabots and they somehow forged a plan to go save Tony. Of course, I wanted nothing to do with it. Staying off Ultron’s radar was the best course of action to me.”

“The plan worked for the most part,” Selene sniffed as he personally offended her. “But Francis did have to come save us again. Also, Pym, I would like to point out that even if I didn’t have powers at the time, I still held the title of reigning champ in our spar matches.”

Pym stuck his tongue out at her before he took over looking at Bruce. “We learned from Ms. Betty Ross that the Hulk was still alive and just hiding out in the desert. So we hijacked a plane and flew off while Ultron rage quietly.”

“I just want it on record that I objected to this plan,” Selene interrupted before Pym could continue.

“Yeah, in hindsight it wasn’t a good plan at all but it worked,” Pym laughed sheepishly. “The Hulk wouldn’t help us, so we kind of… sort of thought it'd be a good idea to bring Ultron to him?”

Selene huffed and took in the confirmations that yes, she was right. The plan was stupid as all the adults around them looked on in horror.

“I had previously lost my sword. I lost my way. I was so confused. I was a born a warrior. I was an Asgardian. But it was because I was foolish. I didn’t deserve my sword. I had to face my mortality and realize that even if I was an Asgardian, my heart and my home was with my family. I thought because I was an Asgardian then nothing could touch me. I’m not ashamed to admit that if something were to happen to my family then being an Asgardian would’ve meant nothing to me.”

“We battled the Avenger Bots. It was another level of irony that we fought against the ones that model our parents,” Francis stated.

“If I can go another day without having to remember seeing the Black Widow gain to two more arms out of her body, I can die happily,” Selene muttered.

James nodded his head, “Yeah. That was creepy.”

“Try watching you dad open his mouth and breathe out robots moms!” Pym exclaimed. The twins shared a look before turning to Pym. “Female Black Widow spiders kill and eat the male after mating.”

Pym stared at Natasha in wide eyed horror. “Anyway before we scar, Pym for life, we ended up defeating all of the Avenger bots and Hulk was declared the strongest there is. Pym was properly threatened to never shoot the Hulk ever again,” Francis cut in.

“I took Ultron mangled body and threw it deep into space where he could no longer harm my family. But I was not made to be in space. I nearly died if it weren’t for my father saving me. He offered me the chance to go home. To go to Asgard. But after years of praying for hat moment, I turned it down. My home was on earth with my family.”

“Everything was good after that. We somewhat began to rebuild the entire world,” Azari said. “But then, a few years later, King Thor told us of how Thanos was planning to grace us with his presence. We didn’t know it at the time, but Tony, Bruce, Thor, and Vision decided that Thanos wasn’t worth the risk of losing us.”

“The four of them plotted together and with the help of some Asgardian technology and magic, they made a dimension transporter,” Torunn said.

“They knew we could go snooping. It was in Francis, Selene, and James’ natures to spy.” Pym chuckled to himself at the small joke he made. His siblings rolled their eyes in fond amusement.

“We didn’t notice when Vision faded in, slip disk into me and Selene’s pockets, and activate the transporter,” Francis stated.

“One second we were all standing in front of the transporter and the next second I was screaming and reaching for Uncle Tony,” Selene stated. Her eyes grew blank as she transported back to that moment.

“Then we all woke up in the medical wing of the tower,” James trailed off.

“Lord Hermes said that your dimension was destroyed?” Pietro questioned. Francis nodded his head.

“Yeah, it was a huge battle of strength, magic, and technology. The infinity stones couldn’t handle all of the hits towards them and they destroyed the universe and everything in it.”

It was quiet as the rest of their words were processed before James stood up with his sister in his arms. “Let's get you back to bed before dad throws a fit.”

No one mentioned how it was really an escape to get away. Pym shrunk and Francis knew without a doubt that he left the room. Azari was the next to leave and anyone could see the tiredness in his bones. Torunn disappeared under the capes of her father and uncle, but he knew when she was sure no one was paying attention that she would disappear as quickly as she could.

He pulled himself to his feet and smiled gently down at his _notmom_ -mom before heading to the archery range outside.

_“I love you, kid.”_

_“I love you like you’re my son too, Francis, even if you do have more attitude than you have arrows.”_

As his arrow soared through the air, Francis whispered into the quiet of the night.

“I love you too, dad.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can I just say that this fic went in a completely different direction that what I originally planned? Like I was writing it one way, blinked, and this is how it ended up. Im not entirely sure how I feel about this? But as you can see the plot (there is a plot. I think?) is slowly coming together. eventually, i'm going to move all of these fics into one big story starting from Stark Siblings for the Win.
> 
> Can I get some applause for that Francis/Selene screentime? Like we can clearly see that Francis holds feelings for our little spider, but does she feel the same is the question? I showed also write another fic detailing all of the powers the champions have but man that would take some time...
> 
> Im going to do it anyway.
> 
> Wanda and Tony screentime. Say yes to her growing up. I also mentioned before that I was going to throw in her getting branded and tada. Question is... just who branded her?
> 
> The battle on Olympus will not be getting any screentime. Sorry. Im just going to explain that the Enchantress falls under the Asgardian jurisdiction BUT she did kidnap and basically mindrape Selene who of course falls under the Olypian jurisdiction. The battle that occurred were some low level warriors that were equal in strength to the minor gods residing on Olympus sent to retreieve Amora from the Olympians clutches. The problem in all was that Asgard wanted her to pay for her crimes against their princess yet Olympus wanted her to pay for her crimes against one of their champions. That was why Francis, Pietro and Selene escaped to Olympus. When Selene took the blow to the head, Pietro and Fracnis lost control of their powers and harm nearly everyone in their vicinity including the Asgardian warriros. The situation was brought before the Olympian council who in turn reached out to the Asgardian council where it was stated that Loki and Hecate each would watch over Amora before, during, and after the battle against Thanos. Afterwards, it would be decide if she should be stripped of her magic or not.
> 
> I hope this sate your desire to witness another one of the siblings, but no worries I do plan on building up more interactions and I feel and because Selene wasn't actually suppose to be around for the explanation. But hey, she's Selene Alianova Rogers-Quill-Stark. She does what she wants. The press conference is coming up soon alongside the battle. There I plan to really dive into the powers the champions have and how far Tony has come since the renegades have fought by his side and who all he's managed to ally himself with.
> 
> Do I plan on dropping more awesome one liners? Of course! It's what makes the story though I don't think I put any in this one.
> 
> Btw: which is your favorite fic? any if you have any which is your favorite line or paragraph from it?
> 
> HELLO! to all of those that followed me on snapchat and tumblr. Yes, it is true that I have no life and I really hope that when school starts back for me that you all remember me from online and not the completely and bitter person that I hopefully do not turn into this school year. I go to Jackson State University. Im a sophomore and im majoring in psychology.
> 
> So I created my master list though you can only see it on the website view of tumblr. Oops. But still send in any headcannons. I like writing for the Avengers and the Batfamily. (No, I do NOT ship Stony, WinterIron, or Stuckony. Well unless Steve told Tony before about his parents then its acceptable.)
> 
> Snapchat: neshieeeee  
> Tumblr: kneesheee  
> Instagram: kneesheee <\-- I don't post many pictures. many because this is a new instagram.


End file.
